crimsonimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Jubel 'Deathclaw' Early
Jubel 'Deathclaw' Early is a Forsaken that has played many pivotal roles in how the Crimson Imperium became what it is today. As the founder of the Crimson Imperium, Jubel intended to use the collapsed Blood Brokers to form an independant nation. Convinced that 'the weak' ruled over Azeroth, he was determined to take his place as Emperor and guide what would be the united Horde and Alliance into a better tommorow. The Child of Lordaeron As a young boy living in the great area of Lordaeron, Jubel was born into a noble family. Unfortunately he did not live up to his father's expectations as Jubel had a tendency to play with the more 'common' children of Lordaeron. It did not take long for Jubel to discover that he was different to the majority of children, he had an unusual knack for magic. Jubel's father saw this as an opportunity and immediately sent him to the Kirin Tor in Dalaran where Jubel steadily mastered his abilities to becoming a fantastic mage. The Cult & Archimonde While training under the Kirin Tor, Jubel met a lovely High Elf named 'Kate' whom he almost immediately fell in love with. The two were practically unable to be serperated as time went on. The Kirin Tor had changed Jubel's views of the world somewhat and not nessecarily for the better however. Now obsessed with being the best and refining his magical abilities, Jubel began to seek out other sources of great power and thus he found his way to the Cult of the Damned. Kate was not so easily convinced to join; so Jubel maintained the secret until the time was right and played a minor role in the distribution of the plagued grain. However upon his return to Dalaran; he saw the city was under attack from a demon. Immediately Jubel entered the city and attempted to find the woman he loved so much. As he turned a corner she was in site of him, unfortunately a tower was knocked over and fell onto her. Kate was dead and Jubel entered a dark part of his life that would consume him entirely. Mirage Much like any other Forsaken, Jubel found himself working for the Scourge until the time that Sylvanas broke free of her master. Jubel was one of those many Scourge that followed to become Forsaken. Time passed and Jubel worked tirelessly as a member of the Royal Apothecary; through that time he became involed with the Sin Dorei Commission and many of the major players that still exist within the Crimson Imperium. One person in general meant more to him than any other. Marshal Tealeaf Shadowsworn was almost identical to Jubel's lover Kate which sometimes played heavily on Jubel's mind... so much so that for a long time he referred to her as Kate. Through various cirumstances however tensions soured between the Blood Brokers and Jubel. Which ultimately led to Jubel executing a ingenious assassination plan of Akechi Shadowstorm which was a notorious success. The Imperium Obsessed with power and a hatred for those he deemed weak. Jubel proclaimed himself Emperor of Deadwind Pass and used the almost abandoned structure of Karazhan as his Palace. Many of the former Blood Brokers were unaware of Jubel's hand in killing Akechi so they followed Jubel to form the Crimson Imperium as they had no where else to go. However Jubel was a spiteful ruler and it did not take long for a rebellion to form which immediately dethroned him. The Terror Lords Upon returning to the Royal Apothecary. Jubel resumed his previous position but attempted to turn it's members into followers of his new army. They were known as the Terror Lords. Ultimately the Terror Lords plot failed and Jubel was eliminated by his own right hand man; Deverion Sorrowsbane.